The Unexpected
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: Request from Wolfgirl2013. Amy & Maria have just moved to LA from NY with their parents, Stephanie & Hunter Helmsley. The two start a new school where they make friends & enemies. However, Maria is raped at a party by Randy Orton & ends up pregnant. Can her friends & family help her through this tough time or will she fall apart wanting to take her own life as well as her child's?
1. Chapter 1

**Story request for Wolfgirl2013**

 **SUMMARY:** Amy & Maria have just moved to LA from NY with their parents, Stephanie & Hunter Helmsley. The two start a new school where they make friends & enemies. However, Maria is raped at a party by Randy Orton & ends up pregnant. Can her friends & family help her through this tough time or will she fall desperately apart wanting to take her own life as well as her child's?

 **CHARACTERS:** Lita as Amy Helmsley, Maria Kanellis as Maria Helmsley, Stephanie McMahon as Stephanie Helmsley, Triple H as Hunter Helmsley, James Storm as James McMahon, Bobby Roode, Madison Rayne, Mark Calaway, Gail Kim, Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, AJ Lee, Randy Orton, and more later on.

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Finally, we're rid of the movers," Hunter Helmsley said walking into the living room of his new house in Los Angeles, California.

"Good," Stephanie Helmsley as she was unpacking boxes.

"Baby, there is plenty of time for that later," Hunter said as he walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "It's been a long day. Let's just sit down and relax for a little while." He kissed her neck.

Stephanie smiled. "You're right." She turned around to face her husband. She kissed him. She then gave him a look.

"What's wrong?"

"Was this the right thing to do?" Stephanie asked. "Was it smart to move both the girls across the country? Especially when Amy is going into her senior year? Maybe we should have waited a year!"

"Steph, if we would have waited a year, we have been having the exact same situation with Maria. I know it sucks for Amy, because she's going into her senior year of high school in a new school. But she'll be okay. James will make sure his cousins make new friends fast," Hunter said.

Stephanie smiled. "Very true."

Sixteen year old, Maria Helmsley smiled as she was in her new bedroom unpacking boxes and organizing her room. She had her laptop wide open on her desk with music blaring. She was listening to one of her many playlists under iTunes. She had not been happy about moving from New York all the way across the country to LA. She hated leaving her friends behind and having to start a new school. However, she had two posivities to the move. (1) She would be closer to her maternal grandparents, her uncle and aunt, and her cousin, (2) she had a chance to meet some new guys.

Seventeen year old, Amy Helmsley thought differently, though. She was not happy that her parents moved her to LA, especially when it was supposed to be her senior year of high school, one of the best years of her life. The only good thing about moving from New York to LA in Amy's eyes was being able to see more of her cousin, James McMahon. He was going to be starting his senior year of high school a long side his cousin. He said he would introduce Amy to some of his friends and once she met them, she'd forget all about her old friends in New York.

 _Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

"Who the hell is that?!" Hunter said.

"It's probably Mom, Dad, Shane, Marissa, and James," Stephanie said. She jumped up from the sofa. She ran from the living room and to the front door. She quickly opened the door. She smiled when she saw her parents, older brother, sister-in-law, and nephew standing outside. "Hi everyone," She said. She hugged everyone one at a time and let them into the house.

"Hey Hunter," Vince McMahon greeted as Hunter walked into the foyer.

"Hi Pops," Hunter replied. He walked over to his father-in-law and gave him a hug. "Hey Shane-O," He said, greeting his brother-in-law.

"Hey," Shane McMahon replied, hugging him and patting him on the back as Hunter did the same.

Hunter talked with both his father-in-law and brother-in-law while Stephanie was chatting with her mother and sister-in-law. Seventeen year old, James McMahon stood there impatiently. There was nothing like standing around while your parents, grandparents, aunt, and uncle all caught up.

"Where are Amy and Maria?" James interrupted.

"Oh, sorry, James," Stephanie apologized. "The girls are up-stairs. I'll get them."

"No, no. I'd like to get them myself if you don't mind."

"Oh, no. Go ahead," Hunter said.

"Thanks," James said. He headed up-stairs.

Amy stood in her room unpacking boxes. The doorbell rang. She had no interest in knowing who was at the door.

A song she wasn't in the mood to listen to started playing on her iPhone. She decided to change the playlist she was listening to. She grabbed her iPhone and entered her four digit code to unlock it. She then searched for a playlist she wanted to listen to.

"Amy Christine and Maria Louise Helmsley, show yourselves!" A familiar voice shouted.

Amy smiled. She threw her phone and ran over to her bedroom door. She quickly opened it and stepped out in the hall.

"James Allen McMahon, you hell raiser you," She squealed with delight.

James chuckled. His cousin ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "How are you?" He asked.

"Much better now," Amy replied.

"You and me both, girl."

Amy grinned. She gave James another hug.

Maria heard the commotion in the hallway. She walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. She then looked into the hall. She saw her older sister and cousin standing in the hall. She smiled.

"Jimmy," Maria said.

"Hey there, Ria," James said.

Maria went over to him and gave him a big hug just as Amy had done. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Same here," James said. He squeezed her tight and then let her go. "So did you both get your rooms put together while the movers were here?"

"Yes, my furniture is all set where I want it," Maria said.

"Same with me," Amy replied. "Now I'm just unpacking boxes."

"Me too."

James nodded his head. "Good, because if not I was going to offer my assistance."

"Well, now the three of us can just hang out and catch up," Maria said.

"Yes," Amy said.

"Sounds good."

The three cousins decided to go into Amy's room to hang out and talk.

"I'm still pissed about having to move here," Amy said.

"I know," James said. "But your dad wanted to be out here and help with the business."

"I think we'll both enjoy it here, Aims," Maria said. "We can make new friends and meet some new guys."

Amy laughed. "That is a plus side. I need to see me some eye candy."

James chuckled. "I'll introduce you both to some fine guys at school on Monday. And my girl, Gail will introduce you to some fine ladies."

"Please tell me we get to meet your girlfriend before Monday!" Maria said.

James smiled. "Yeah, she's looking forward to meeting both of you."

"Awesome sauce," Amy said.

An hour later, Hunter came up-stairs looking for his daughters and nephew. He found them in Amy's room laughing and talking.

"Hey you three," He said.

"Hey Daddy," Maria said.

"What's up, Dad?" Amy asked.

"Your grandparents are going to take all of us out to dinner. So do whatever you need to do to get ready. Fifteen minutes," Hunter said.

"You got it," Amy said.

Maria quickly jumped up as Amy did.

Forty-five minutes later, Amy, Maria, and James were seated at their table at a nice quiet little restaurant with their parents, aunt, uncle, and grandparents. It was a good time for aunts, uncles, and grandparents to catch up with Amy, Maria, and James. Amy and James were asked about colleges they were looking at.

"No offense, Grams," Amy said to her grandmother, Linda McMahon. "But what colleges I want to go to are not on my list of priorities right now. I'm more concerned with settling into a new school before I consider colleges. Ask me in a month."

"Same here," James said. "Getting focused on things at school is my top priority as well."

"I was just curious, kiddos," Linda said. "You just want to make sure you get your college applications in on time if you want to do early enrollment."

Amy shrugged. "I don't know about early enrollment. But we'll see. I just want to think about my last year of high school before I think about college applications."

"Same here," James said.

"I'm sure it'll be a great year for you two and of course, Maria," Marissa McMahon said.

"Yes, I can't wait for school to start on Monday," Maria said. "Junior year here I come!"

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter. Please review, favorite, or whatever.

Thanks

Brittany


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Maria and Amy," Stephanie shouted. "James is here."

"Be right there, Mom," Maria shouted. She took a look at herself in the full-length mirror on her closet door. She smiled. She thought she looked great for her first day as a junior in high school and in a new school. She walked over to her bed. She grabbed her cell phone and put it in her Coach Tote handbag. She then headed out of her bedroom and into the hallway.

Amy stepped out of her room and into the hallway just as her younger sister did. Amy smiled as she took a quick look at her sister. "Very cute, Ria. Very cute."

"Thanks Aims. You look great."

"Thank you," Amy said. "Let's get down-stairs."

James stood by the front door waiting for his cousins. His cell phone buzzed. He pulled his iPhone from the back pocket of his jeans. He had received a text message. It was from his girlfriend. He smiled. He quickly replied to her.

"All ready on your phone, Jimmy?!" Maria said.

James chuckled. He looked over at his cousins as they came down-stairs. "Sorry, but I have one other number one lady in my life other than you, Ria."

"Well, since I haven't met her yet, I can't tell you if I'm ready to be ousted or not." 

"Same here," Amy said.

"You two will love Gail," James said. "I think you'll be besties with her, Aims."

Amy nodded her head.

"Mom, we're leaving," Maria shouted.

"Okay, I'm coming," Stephanie said. She hurried into the foyer from the living room. She went over to her daughters and nephew. She gave her daughters each a hug and a kiss. She then gave James a hug. She refused to let her nephew leave without a hug from her whether he wanted it or not.

Gail Kim sighed as she sat outside in one of the few areas with picnic tables of campus. She sat waiting for her boyfriend. James would have been at school by now, but he had to stop by his aunt and uncle's house first to pick up his cousins. She looked at the clock on her cell phone.

"Impatient this early in the morning?" Madison Rayne asked her friend.

"Sorry, Madi," Gail said. "James should be here by now."

"He'll be here."

"That I know. I just want to see him before homeroom."

Madison smiled. "Have no fear, sweets. He's on his way over now."

Gail looked around. A huge smile came on her face when she saw her boyfriend, James McMahon coming over toward her with two other girls. "Finally!" She teased, as James got closer.

"Hey, I had to pick up my cousins!" James exclaimed.

"Just teasing," Gail smiled. She gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. She then looked over at Amy and Maria. "Hi I'm Gail Kim," She said.

"Hi Gail," Amy said. "I'm Amy and this is my sister, Maria."

"Hi," Maria said.

"It's so nice to meet you two in person," Gail said. "Jimmy has told me a lot of you two. I hope we'll become great friends and annoy him a lot!"

Amy and Maria laughed.

"You three could never annoy me!" James said. "I love all three of you and I'm glad I have all three of you here."

"Yes, it is going to be lots of fun!" Maria said.

"Well, let me introduce you to one of my BFFs," Gail said. She looked over at Madison. "Madi."

Madison smiled as she walked over to the small group. "Madison, these are my cousins, Amy and Maria Helmsley," James said. "Amy and Maria, this is Madison Rayne, Gail's best friend, but a friend of mine as well."

"Hi, welcome, Amy and Maria," Madison said.

"Thanks," Amy said.

The bell for class rang then.

"Oh, no," Maria said, nervously.

"What's up, Ria?" James asked.

"Now that I'm here and the bell has rung, I'm nervous. I don't want to go to homeroom by myself."

"Who is your homeroom teacher?" Madison asked.

"Um, let me look at my schedule," Maria said. She pulled her schedule out of her purse and unfolded it. She looked at the paper. "My homeroom is with Ms. Pinney."

"That's the same as me," Madison said.

"Are you a junior too?"

"Yes. Are you?" 

"Yeah."

"Oh, maybe we'll be in some of the same classes," Madison said. "Come on, I'll take a look at your schedule when we get to homeroom."

"Okay," Maria said. She looked at her cousin and older sister.

"Go head, hun," Amy said. "You'll be all right."

"Oh, yes," Gail said. "Madi will be make sure you find your way around."

"All right," Maria said. "Okay, we'll see you all later then."

"See you later," Amy said.

Madison smiled. She linked arms with Maria and led her away.

Amy watched as her younger sister walked away. She too was nervous herself now. However, she knew Maria was a lot more nervous that she was. Maria was a little shy sometimes. But Amy hoped Madison would help her out.

"Come on, ladies," James said. "We don't want to be late. Nobody needs a tardy on the first day of school."

"Yeah, that's in a few weeks," Gail said.

"Whatever you two say so," Amy replied with a smile.

"Okay, where do you want to sit?" Madison asked as soon as she and Maria walked into their homeroom classroom.

"Anywhere," Maria said.

"All right, let's seat over here."

The two girls walked over to one of the empty tables and took a seat.

"Let me see your schedule," Madison said. "I want to compare."

"Yeah, sure," Maria said. She still had her schedule in her hand from earlier. She handed it over to Madison. Madison laid it down on the table in front of her. She then pulled her schedule out and too set in on the table in front of her. She then took a few moments to look both the schedules over.

"Well, it appears we have all of the same classes together," Madison said.

"Really?" Maria asked.

"Yeah," Madison replied with a smile. She handed Maria's schedule back over to her.

Maria grinned.

Homeroom was fine for both Amy and Maria. It was the same as it had been at their old school. There were morning announcements, the homeroom teacher handing out papers/forms for the beginning of the school year information for all students, and the homeroom teacher taking attendance making sure each student was where they needed to be.

The first few periods of the day were fine too. Amy and Maria both met new people. Some nice, some not. Or some people faking being nice.

However, when lunch rolled around, Amy and Maria were both happy to not only meet up with each other, but with that of James and Gail.

"Praise for lunch time," Maria said upon seeing her sister, cousin, and cousin's girlfriend.

"Rough first day?" Amy asked.

"Yes."

"Me too."

"Its only the first day, Aims and Ria," James said.

"Yeah," Gail added. "The first day at a school is usually good or bad or sometimes both. My first day here as a freshman was a little bit of both."

"Freshman year can always be those things," Madison said. "But at least it is lunch time and we all can be together for it."

"Yes, of course," Gail replied.

Amy and Maria smiled. They looked over at their cousin. James smiled back at them and gave them a thumbs up.

"All right, let's get some food and find some other people to bug, Gail," James said.

"Looking forward to it."

Amy and Maria followed James, Gail, and Madison to the cafeteria to get some lunch. The five all got in the lunch line right away to get their food.

"God damn, this stupid day," Angelina Love complained to her best friend, Velvet Sky.

"What's up?" Velvet asked.

"Mark won't talk to me at all."

"Did you tell him you were sorry and that everything was a mistake?"

"Yes, but he won't listen at all!" Angelina grunted.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, I'll get to him myself. He'll eventually talk to me."

"Hey Angie and Vel," AJ Lee said taking a seat at her friends' table.

"Hey, girl," Velvet said. "What's going on?"

"Did you hear that there are two new girls this year?"

"Oh, yeah, James McMahon's cousins, I believe they are."

"Two rich bitches probably," Angelina said.

AJ laughed. "One of them is in a few of my classes. I believe her name is Maria. Maria Helmsley."

"Yes, we have her sister, Amy in our classes. A few of the teachers wanted her to introduce herself and crap. It got annoying in our third class," Velvet said.

"Yeah, I opened my mouth about it," Angelina said. "Mrs. Carter was not happy about that at all."

AJ laughed. "Yeah, we had to hear the same with Maria. It was annoying. She looked like she was trying to be so naïve and shy. We all know girls like her aren't."

"That's for sure," Velvet said. Angelina and AJ laughed.

"Oh, there's Mark," Angelina said. "I'm going to give this another shot." Angelina got up from her seat and headed over to where two senior guys were sitting.

"Goddamn it," Mark Calaway said to his friends, Robert "Bobby Roode".

"What's up?" Bobby asked.

"Angelina is on her way over here again. Just will not take a hint."

"Did you tell her to go back to that SOB she cheated on you with?"

"Plenty!" Mark replied.

"Well, may I?" Bobby asked.

"No, don't steep to her level."

"Whatever, man."

"Hey, James and Gail are over there. Let's go their way before Angelina gets here," Mark said.

"Sure," Bobby said.

The two got up from the table and quickly headed over to where they saw their friends James McMahon and Gail Kim.

"Hey Bobby and Mark," James said as his friends approached the table. "Where have you two been?"

"Everywhere and anywhere," Mark said.

"Well join us," Gail said.

Mark and Bobby took seats at the table. Across from them sat both Amy and Maria as well as Madison.

"Hey Madison," Bobby said.

"Hi. How are you?" Madison said.

"Good and you."

"No complaints. How about you, Mark?"

"I'm avoiding Angelina like the plaque," Mark replied.

"Is she still trying to apologize for her brief fling with Davey Richards?"

"Brief, my ass."

Madison smiled. "I'll say no more."

"Well, let's talk about something else," Gail said. "Have you two met James's cousins?"

Mark and Bobby both took a look across the table at Amy and Maria. The Helmsley sisters simply smiled. Mark and Bobby returned their own smiles.

"Yes, Amy and Maria, this is Mark Calaway and Robert or Bobby Roode. Mark and Bobby, this is Amy and Maria Helmsley. They are cousins and they moved here with their parents, because my grandpa wanted some help from their dad with the family business," James said.

"Hi," Amy said.

"Hello," Maria said.

"It's nice to meet you both," Mark said.

"Yes," Bobby said. "It's nice to meet you finally. James has mentioned you a lot with us just as much as he has with Gail."

"He never mentioned how beautiful you were!"

Amy and Maria looked at each other and both blushed.

"Of course, my cousins are beautiful. My Aunt Stephanie is beautiful. Just like my Grandma," James said.

"It must have sucked having to move all the way from New York," Mark said.

"For me it did," Amy said. "It's my senior year and I had to come to a new school for it. I love you, James, but you are the only reason I was happy about moving. Well, that of your parents and our grandparents as well."

"Oh, totally," James said.

"And you're a junior, right, Maria?" Booby asked.

"Sure am. I was very excited to move here in all honesty. I disliked leaving my friends back there, but like Amy said James is a great reason to be here," Maria said.

Bobby nodded his head.

The conversation between Amy, Maria, James, Gail, Madison, Mark, and Bobby was mainly between Amy and Maria with that of Mark and Bobby. James and Gail kept exchanging smiles as their friends and his cousins had a lot fun of chitchatting. The two both noticed a little spark in Mark and Bobby's eyes of wanting to get to know Amy and Maria better. James knew when his friends were interested in certain girls. The four had only just met, but James knew what was up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amy and Maria had both enjoyed their lunch period talking with Mark Calaway and Bobby Roode. Both were crushing a little over their cousin's friends. The two enjoyed the rest of their day as well.

After school, Madison said good-bye quickly to Maria. Her mom always picked her up from school and was always one of the first parents to arrive in student pick-up to get her daughter.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Madison said.

"Bye," Maria said.

"Bye," Madison said.

As Madison hurried off, Maria pulled her cell phone out and texted Amy to see where she should meet her and James.

 _Amy replied: I'm headed to the parking lot. James is walking Gail to her car & said he'd meet us at his._

Maria replied: _I'll meet you there._

Maria held onto her phone as she walked. She smiled as she passed students and staff headed in different directions. Someone ran into her, making her drop her phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," A male voice said. He quickly picked up phone. Maria looked at the guy as he checked her phone out. "I don't think I cracked it."

Maria smiled as the guy handed her back her phone. "Thanks."

"I don't believe we met," The guy said. "I'm Randy Orton."

"Maria Helmsley. I'm new this year."

"Do you have a sister? Amy Helmsley?" Randy asked.

"Yes, my older sister."

"Cool. I have her in a few of my classes."

"You must be a senior then?" Maria asked.

"Yes, and you?"

"Junior."

"Nice," Randy said.

AJ Lee smiled as she was skipping. She didn't care if anyone made fun of her. She loved to skip. She loved life in general. She was in the search for her boyfriend, though. She took a look around in search of him. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. She saw him talking to the new girl, Maria Helmsley. She glared as she watched them.

"I better get going," Maria said. "It was nice meeting you, Randy."

"You too, Maria," Randy smiled.

Maria smiled and headed off.

AJ walked right up to Randy. "Whatcha looking at, babe?" She asked.

Randy was watching Maria as she walked. He turned his attention to his girlfriend, AJ Lee. "Hey babe," Randy said.

"Are you checking out the new girl?!" AJ demanded.

"Hell no!" Randy lied. "I accidently knocked into her and made her drop her phone! I was just being nice and picking it up for her. I also just introduced myself to her! I was being polite with that one! You know you're all I want!"

AJ smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her lips.

James had given his car keys to Amy so she could get into the car if she desired while he walked Gail to her car. Amy unlocked James's car and opened the front passenger's side door. She took a seat sideways and put her backpack and purse down on the floor. Her cell phone made noise as she had a new text message. She took a look at it. It was from her dad. _Hope you had a great day first day, sweetie. I'll see you at home._

Amy grinned as she sent a response to Hunter. After she pressed send on the message, she suddenly heard the sound of a motorcycle. She got out of the car and looked around seeing where the sound was coming from. The motorcycle was in the school parking lot. A few spaces down she spotted James's friend, Mark Calaway on the motorcycle. He had just started it up and was backing out of the space. Amy smiled as she watched Mark slowly drive his motorcycle out of the parking lot.

"Hey Aims," Maria said as she approached James's car.

Amy smiled as she looked over at her sister. "Did you see that or at least hear that?"

"What?" Maria asked.

"Mark Calaway has a motorcycle!"

"James's friend?!"

"Yeah, that Mark!"

"Cool," Maria said.

"That's not cool. That's hot!" Amy said.

"What's hot?" James asked coming to the car.

"Mark Calaway has a motorcycle?!"

"Yeah. You like that?"

"Maybe," Amy said.

Maria giggled. Amy looked at her sister, telling her to shut up.

James chuckled. "All right, let's go."

The three all got into the car.

Stephanie smiled as she sat out on the patio by the large pool of her home. She, Hunter, and the kids were all finally settled in. The girls had been settled into the house yesterday. But Stephanie had finished unpacking all the boxes and setting things up all the rooms down-stairs, except Hunter's office. He had taken care of that one himself.

Stephanie took a look at her watch. The girls would be home any minute. She got up from her seat at the patio table and headed inside. Just as she walked into the house, the front door opened. She smiled as she saw both her daughters come into the house.

"Hi girls," Stephanie shouted to them.

Amy and Maria looked over. They saw their mother. "Hi mom," They both chorused.

Stephanie smiled as she walked over to both of them. Maria smiled as she hugged her mom. "How was the first day?" Stephanie asked.

"Fun," Maria said.

"Good. And about yours, Amy?"

"Great," Amy replied.

"Great," Stephanie said. She hugged both her daughters. "Were there any cute boys?"

"Oh, yes," Maria said.

"Mmm-hmm," Amy said.

"What are their names?" Stephanie asked.

"Mark Calaway," Amy said.

"Bobby Roode and Randy Orton," Maria said.

"Who's Randy Orton?" Amy asked her younger sister.

"Just a cute guy who bumped into me after school today. Literally, bumped into me. By accident, of course."

Amy chuckled.

"Doesn't James have two friends named Mark Calaway and Bobby Roode?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, that's them," Amy said. "Mark was really fun to talk to at lunch today." She pulled a piece of her long hair behind her ear as she grinned.

Maria smiled.

"Did you make any friends?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes," Maria said. "I have a new bestie and her name is Madison Rayne. She's a junior just like me. She's actually Gail's bestie too."

"James's Gail?"

"Yes."

"Very nice. I knew James would introduce you two to some fun people."

"Oh, Gail's my new bestie," Amy grinned.

"Great. Just great!" Stephanie said. "Do you two have any homework?"

"Just filling out some contact forms for each of my teachers in case they need to get in touch with you or Dad," Maria said.

"Same here," Amy said. "I guess the teachers all want their own copy of that stuff so they'll have it in safe place and don't need to go to the office or something."

"Well, we'll fill those contact forms out together," Stephanie said.

"Do you have an idea when Dad will be home?" Maria asked.

"Not until 6 or 6:30. Did you need something from him?"

"No, I just want to see my dad."

"Completely understandable," Stephanie smiled.

The next day, Amy and Maria had no problems with going to school. They looked forward to it. Maria looked forward to sitting through all her classes again with Madison, but also having lunch with Madison as well as her sister, her cousin, her cousin's girlfriend, and some others. Amy was the same. However, when Amy and Maria with James met up with Gail and Madison, Mark and Bobby were there as well.

"Nice to see you guys joining us this morning," James said.

"Well, I'm still avoiding Angelina like the plaque," Mark said. "But I figured you wouldn't mind me hiding out with you."

"Never. You're one of my boys. Just like Bobby here."

"The bromances are back!" Gail said.

"They never left, Gaily," James said.

"So who are you hiding out from, Mark?" Amy asked.

Mark smiled. "Hello Amy."

"Hi."

"I'm just hiding out from my ex-girlfriend, Angelina Love."

"Angelina Love?!" Amy said. She looked at Gail. "Wasn't she that bitch who said something in our history class about having heard everything about me a million times already?"

"Yep," Gail said.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"Oh, Angelina is in a few of our classes. Our teachers all wanted Amy to introduce herself and say something. Angelina had had enough of it and said something in Mrs. Carter's class."

"Yeah, she's a bitch and a fucking slut! The fucking bitch cheated on me quite a few times. I had had enough of it over the summer and I permanently dumped her ass. Now she keeps trying to talk to me to take her back. But I've been fooled long enough. I don't want anything to do with her."

"Yes, forget the bitch," Booby said. "I think we can find you a nicer gal."

"Yes, and we need to find one for you too, Bobby," Mark said.

"Hey, there are two nice girls right here for you," Madison said referring to Amy and Maria.

"Hey, don't sell my cousins out like that!" James joked.

"I'm not selling anyone out, Jimmy. I just think your cousins would be perfect for our boys."

"I agree," Gail said. "Especially when the four enjoyed talking together at lunch yesterday."

Mark and Bobby just stood their smiling and chuckling. Amy smiled. She looked over at her younger sister. Maria was blushing a little. Amy pushed into her. Maria looked at her sister.

"Don't be shy, hun," Amy whispered. "Say something."

"Yes, lunch was a lot of fun yesterday," Maria said. "I was very much hoping to talk to you at lunch again today, Bobby!"

Bobby smirked.

"I was hoping to see you again today, Mark," Amy said. "I saw you on your motorcycle in the parking lot after school. Very impressive."

Mark smirked. "Oh, yes. That bike is my pride and joy. Other than my trunk."

"How'd you get the hog?"

"Oh, I've been working since I was thirteen years old. I saved up enough for that bike. But before that I had my trunk."

"Nice. My dad loves motorcycles. I think you two would get along nicely."

"Maybe."

The bell suddenly rang.

"Well, time to go learn some things," Maria said looking at Madison. Madison smiled. She gathered her stuff and walked over to her friend. "But everyone. See you at lunch, Bobby." Maria gave him a wink and walked away with Madison.

"Yes, I'll see you at lunch too, Mark," Amy said. She walked away with a smile on her face.

"Wait for me, Aims," Gail said. She grabbed her stuff and quickly went after her friend.

James stood there a little in disbelieve about his cousins.

Mark and Bobby looked at each other. "We'll see you later, James," Mark said.

"Yeah," Bobby said.

"All right, sounds good," James said.

The three friends went their separate ways to make it to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone had a good second day of school and when lunch came Bobby and Mark sat with Maria, Amy, James, Gail, and Madison. Bobby talked with Maria while Mark talked with Amy. The four did talk to James, Gail, and Madison as well. But it was mainly with each other. The four enjoyed themselves.

In fact, the four exchanged cell phone numbers to text and chat on the phone if they wanted to. And that was exactly what the four did. For the rest of the week the four talked during the day and in the evenings as well.

On Friday afternoon when school let out, after getting everything from her locker and his, Bobby walked Maria to the parking lot and over to James's car. Neither one could stop smiling as they walked and talked. Just like his buddy, Mark too was walking a Helmsley sister to James's car. Neither Mark nor Amy could stop smiling as they walked and talked.

"Well, James isn't here yet," Bobby said. "I'll stay until he gets here."

"Thank you," Maria smiled.

"So do you have any plans for tonight?" Bobby asked.

"No."

"How about we go out tonight?"

Maria grinned. "Like on a date?!"

Bobby nodded his head. "Yep, on a date."

"I would love too!"

Bobby grinned. "Awesome."

"Hey guys," James said approaching his car.

"Hi, James," Maria replied with a grin.

"Hey," Booby replied as well.

"Where's Amy?" James asked.

"Coming," Amy said.

James looked to where his cousin was coming, along with his friend.

"All right, are we ready to head out, ladies?" James asked.

"Not quite," Maria said. She turned to Bobby. "How about we got to a movie tonight?"

"That's what I was thinking. I was also thinking maybe hanging around at the mall as well," Bobby replied.

"Yes, that all sounds great."

"All right, good. Let me know what movie you want to see and I'll look up movies times and we can figure out when for me to pick you up and everything."

"That all sounds awesome. Text me."

"You got it."

Maria smiled.

"Amy, can I give a ride home on my motorcycle?" Mark asked.

"Oh, my God, yes!" Amy exclaimed.

"Awesome."

"Here take my books," Amy said to Maria.

"Sure," Maria said.

"See you at home."

"Yep," Amy said. She smiled at Mark and the two headed off.

"All right, are you ready now, Ria?" James asked.

"Yes," Maria smiled.

"All right, I'll see you, Bobby."

"Later James," Bobby said. "Bye, Maria." 

"Bye," Maria smiled. Both she and James climbed into his car.

"Are you going out with Bobby?" James asked as he and Maria were on their way out of the parking lot.

"Yes, we are!" Maria smiled.

James smiled.

"All right, I have a helmet for you," Mark said.

"Good," Amy said.

Mark grabbed it and handed it to Amy. Amy smiled as she took it and put it on. Mark put on his own helmet.

"All right, climb on," He said.

Amy smiled and climbed onto the bike behind Mark.

"You good?" Mark asked.

"Yes," She said.

"All right, let's go." 

Amy smiled as Mark got the bike going. He slowly backed out of the parking spot he was in. He then geared up the bike and slowly made his way out of the school parking lot. Amy held onto Mark as he drove the bike. Amy enjoyed the whole ride.

James pulled into the driveway of his aunt, uncle, and cousins' house. He parked the car. "You want me to come inside?" James asked.

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks for the ride as usual," Maria said.

"You're welcome, hun. Have fun with Bobby tonight."

"Thanks, Jamie." Maria leaned over and kissed her cousin on the cheek. She then got out of the car, carrying her books as well as Amy's.

When Maria reached the front door of the house, she heard the sound of a motorcycle. She smiled. She turned to look back into the driveway. She saw Mark and Amy on his motorcycle as they pull into the driveway. Maria turned back to the front door. She opened it and then headed inside.

Mark kicked down the stand to his bike. He then turned it off. Amy smiled. She climbed off the bike. "That was a lot of fun. Thank you," She said as she took off her helmet. She flipped her hair.

Mark smiled. "Your welcome. Would you like to go out with me?" 

Amy grinned. "I would absolutely love too!"

Mark smiled. "Awesome. Would you like to go to the mall or something?" 

"The mall sounds great."

"Awesome. How about I pick you up at 7, 7:30?"

"That's great. I'll see you then." 

"Looking for to it. Do you want me to pick you up on the bike?"

"Hell yeah!"

"All right, I'll see you between 7 and 7:30."

"Can't wait." 

Mark smiled. He started his bike up. Amy watched as he backed out of the driveway and then drove off.

Amy grinned and she headed inside.

"Did I hear I motorcycle?" Hunter said coming down-stairs as his eldest daughter walked into the house.

"You sure did, Daddy," Amy said, still grinning. "Mark gave me a ride home on it. Don't worry, I wore a helmet."

"Good. But Mark gave you ride?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. He was very careful as well."

Hunter nodded his head. "All right." 

"But that's not the best part. Mark also asked me out tonight and I said yes!"

"Oh, so my eldest has a date tonight, huh?"

"Your youngest does too," Stephanie said coming in from the living with Maria.

"Bobby asked you out?!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yes, we're going to see a movie and hang out at the mall," Maria said.

"That's where Mark and I are going too."

"Do I get to meet these boys before they take you both out?" Hunter asked.

"Of course," Maria said.

"Yeah, definitely," Amy said.

"Great."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maria knew the movie she wanted to see that evening. She looked up the movie times herself and then sent a text to Bobby letting him know. The movie time was for 8:30 and Bobby said he would pick Maria up at 7. Maria was super excited after that.

Maria and Amy were both very excited as they each got ready for their dates. Stephanie and Hunter were very happy their daughters were going out that evening. They had actually not expected their girls to have dates after the first week of school. They expected a few weeks after the first week maybe.

Bobby arrived at the house a few minutes before seven. As soon Maria heard the doorbell, she grabbed her cell phone and dropped into the main pocket of her hipster purse. She then grabbed the jacket on her bed and headed out of her room and down-stairs.

Bobby waited patiently outside the front door. The door opened and there stood an older woman that Bobby recognized as James's aunt as well as Maria's mother.

"Hi," Bobby said.

"Hi, you must be Bobby," Stephanie said.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, come on in."

Bobby walked into the house. He took a look around as he walked.

"I'm Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley," Stephanie said, getting Bobby's attention.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," Bobby said.

"You too. Hunter!" Stephanie called.

 _Deep breath, Bobby._ He thought as he waited for Maria's dad to come.

"Hi Bobby," Maria said coming down the stairs. Bobby smiled and turned his attention to Maria. She looked great in a pair of jeans, a tank top, and cute flats.

Maria through her peripheral vision saw her dad come into the room.

"Hello," Hunter said.

"Hello," Bobby replied.

"I'm Hunter Helmsley, Maria and Amy's father," He held out his hand.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you, Mr. Helmsley," Bobby said, shaking his hand.

Hunter smiled. "Well, I've heard great things about you from Maria and my nephew."

"I hope good things," Bobby joked.

"I don't think Maria would want to have said yes to a date if they were bad things," Hunter joked himself.

"All right, let's let them go," Stephanie said. "There is time for more chitchatting another day."

"Okay, yes," Maria said.

"Curfew is midnight, sweetheart."

"Midnight, wow?!"

"Don't push it, sweetheart."

"Midnight it is!" Maria said. "Come on, Bobby."

Bobby smiled as he followed Maria to the front door. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad," Maria said.

"Bye, sweetheart. Have fun," Stephanie said.

"Yes, have fun," Hunter said.

"Thanks," Maria said. She opened the door and walked out, Bobby following her.

"Well, I think the meeting went well," Bobby joked.

Maria smiled. "Come on, I want to get a bite to eat before the movie."

Bobby smiled.

Mark showed up to the house a few minutes after Bobby and Maria drove away. He decided he might want to pick Amy up in his truck instead of on his motorcycle, because it was getting dark out. He thought maybe if her parents got to know him better and everything they would be okay with him taking their daughter on his motorcycle at night.

The doorbell rang for a second time. Amy grinned. She knew that was Mark.

The front door to the house opened as Mark stood outside it.

"Hello," Stephanie said.

"Hi, I'm Mark. I'm here to pick up Amy."

"Yes, come in."

Mark walked into the house. He too took a look around as he walked inside. Amy came down the stairs. "Hi Mark," She said.

"Hey Amy," He replied.

"That is my mom behind you."

"I figured." He turned around to Stephanie. She smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley."

"Stephanie, please," She said. "And her comes my husband now."

Hunter walked into the foyer from the living room. Mark turned his attention to him.

"Hi, I'm Hunter Helmsley," Hunter said, holding his hand out to Mark.

"Mark Calaway," Mark replied shaking his hand.

"Amy tells me you have a motorcycle."

"I sure do."

"How long have you had it?"

"Maybe a year. I had worked since I was thirteen and saved up a lot of money so when I was able to drive I had money to buy a car. I have truck. But I had a little money left and I saved up more for the bike."

"Well, good for you. I'm a motorcycle man myself."

"Yes, Amy mentioned that."

"Yeah, I have two bikes in the garage. I'll show you them sometime. But right now take my daughter out. She deserves a night out after a long hard week of school."

Amy smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, Aims," Hunter said. He gave her a side hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You two have fun," Stephanie said.

"Thanks, Mom," Amy said. "What time is curfew?"

"Midnight. I gave the same time for Maria as well."

"Good. Come on, Mark."

"It was nice meeting both of you," Mark said.

"You too," Stephanie said.

"Have fun," Hunter said.

Amy smiled as she and Mark walked out of the house. As they walked to the driveway, Amy saw a truck and not a motorcycle.

"I thought you were going to bring the bike?" Amy asked.

"I was, but I figured it might have been a little better if I came in the truck. I did it to give your parents some relieve since they really don't know me," Mark said.

"Well, I think they might be okay with it now. I think my dad is definitely okay with it since he wants to show you his own bikes one day."

"That's true. I'll be the bike next time. Well depending on what we do."

"Excellent point."

Maria smiled as she and Bobby walked into the mall. If they headed straight from that entrance, they would walk straight to the movie theater. The food court was to their left.

"What would you like to eat?" Bobby asked.

"That is a good question," Maria said as she stopped and surveyed the places to eat.

Mark and Amy both arrived at the mall minutes after Maria and Bobby. They two walked right over to the food court and decided what they wanted. Amy spotted Maria and Bobby.

"Maria!" Amy yelled.

Maria turned at the sound of her name. She waved at her older sister. Amy waved back.

Maria then turned her attention back to Bobby. They finally decided where they wanted to eat and went in that direction to get in line.

Amy and Mark decided as well where they wanted to eat and headed their own way.

The two couples sat at their own tables. Each had their fun of talking. Amy and Maria were both glad they got to spend alone time with Mark and Bobby. The two couples had texted each other starting after lunch the second day of school. But it was different when you were in person with each other. It was a different setting.

After eating, Amy and Mark decided to take a walk around the mall. After Bobby and Maria were done eating, they sat at their table in the food court for a few extra minutes before they headed to get into line at the movie theater to get their tickets. Angelina Love and Velvet Skye were also at the movie theater and saw the two. They didn't talk to them or anything put they whispered among themselves about the new couple.

Amy smiled as she and Mark each checked out a few of their favorite stores. AJ Lee was at the mall with her boyfriend, Randy Orton. AJ saw Amy and Mark together. She knew there something there and she made it her duty to find out what. Especially for one of her besties, Angelina.

After a little while, Amy and Mark stepped into Starbucks to get some coffee. Amy decided to get a Frappuccino instead of some coffee. After they got their drinks, they sat at a table in Starbucks and talked. They both enjoyed it. They seemed to talk about almost everything.

The mall closed at ten o'clock, but the movie theater was opened until the final showing of a movie which could be as late as midnight. Bobby and Maria still in their movie.

"Is there anywhere else we can go?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, there's a pool hall/arcade not too far from here," Mark said.

"Ooh, arcade."

"Yes, but they also have go-karts."

"How late are they opened?"

"Until 1 am. But the go-karts run until midnight."

"Oh, my God, we have to go. I want to race go-karts."

"You're on. Let's go." 

Amy smiled as she and Mark headed out of the mall and to the parking lot to his truck.

"I forgot to mention as well, they have miniature gold," Mark said once they were on the road and on their way.

"Come on," Amy said. "You're making me want to do everything and we don't have the time."

"Go-karting tonight and then how about everything else tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes, totally."

"Great."

Bobby and Maria got out of their movie a little after 10:30 pm.

"I don't know if there is anything else you want to do," Bobby said. "The mall is closed, though."

"Yeah. Um, do you want to come to my house and hang out for a little while," Maria suggested. "My parents won't mind."

"Sure. Maybe I could talk with your parents a little more."

"Oh, they'd like that. One or both of them will be up waiting for Amy and I both to get home."

"Yeah, let's go."

Bobby chuckled. The headed out of the mall and out to the parking lot.

As soon as Amy and Mark got to their destination, they quickly headed inside. They quickly went to where the go-karts were. Mark paid for them both.

"I'm home," Maria shouted as she and Bobby walked into the house. It was almost 11 pm. Bobby's curfew was 12:30 am.

"Which one are you?" Hunter shouted from the living room.

"It's Maria," She shouted back.

"All right, all right," Hunter said coming into the foyer. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did. But I convinced Bobby to come here for a bit just so we could talk."

"Well, that's fine. I'd like to talk to him a little more and get to know him."

"I was thinking the exact thing, Mr.…"

"…Hunter, please." 

"All right, Hunter is it."

"Well come on into the living room."

Maria smiled as her father led the way into the living room. She looked at Bobby with that bright smile. He smiled and followed her into the living room.

At about 11:50 pm, Mark pulled into Amy's driveway. He put the trunk in park and turned it off.

"Can I walk you to the door?" He asked.

"I would love that," Amy said.

Mark pulled his keys from the ignition and then he and Amy both got out of the car. They then walked up to the front door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Mark. Thank you for asking me out," Amy said.

"Thank you for saying yes. I had a great time tonight too. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No, I am not."

"Would you like to go to the beach?"

"I'd love to. Maybe Maria and Bobby would like to come. The same with James and Gail," Amy said.

"Yeah, that would be great. The more the merrier."

"Great. I'll talk to Maria and call James. Plus, you can get in touch with Bobby. I'm pretty sure we'll all end up getting in touch and get answers."

Mark laughed. "Yes, I'm pretty sure too."

"Well, good night," Amy said.

"Good night," Mark said.

Amy gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mark smiled.

"Night," She said as she unlocked the door.

"Good night."

Amy opened the door and went inside. Mark headed to his trunk.

"I'm home," Amy shouted as she closed the behind her and relocked in.

"We're in the living room, sweetheart," Stephanie shouted back.

Amy smiled. She went into the living room where her parents were. She smiled as she saw them both sitting on the sofa, watching a movie. "Hi." 

"Hi, hun, how was your date?" Hunter asked.

"It was a lot of fun," Amy said, smiling and sitting in the lounge chair to her parents left.

"Excellent," Stephanie said. "What did you do?"

"We got some food in the food court. Then we took a walk around the mall, windowing shopping in our favorite stores. Then we got some coffee at Starbucks. After that we went to a place called Pirate's Cove. It had go-karts, so we did that. But tomorrow we're going to go to the beach. I thought of Maria and James coming too."

"That's sound like fun for the beach tomorrow. I know Maria will love you including her."

"Well, Bobby is Mark's best friend, so it's really a win-win for everyone."

"Very true," Hunter said. "We did the chance to talk to Bobby for a little while upon him bringing Maria home."

"How was that?" Amy asked.

"It was nice. He is a very nice young man."

"Glad to hear that. We'll have to do that with Mark. You could show him your motorcycles dad. He'll love that."

"We'll arrange for that."

"Yes, we will. I'm going to go talk to Maria about the beach tomorrow."

"Yes, we'll be heading to bed soon too," Stephanie said. "We just wanted to make sure you and Maria got home safely and you did."

"Yes," Amy said. She stood up. She went over to her parents, giving them both a kiss and hug. She then headed up-stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, everyone—Maria, Bobby, Amy, Mark, Gail, James, Madison, and Madison's boyfriend, Austin Aries—met up for the beach. Everyone was happy to meet up.

Everyone enjoyed tossing a football around, playing a game or two of volleyball, and just hanging out. Each couple ended up doing their own thing for a little bit.

"I've had a really great time today," Amy said as she and Mark taking a walk along the beach.

"Me too," Mark replied.

"I also had a great time last night."

"Same here."

Amy smiled.

"I was actually thinking we could be exclusive," Mark said. He stopped walking. Amy did as well.

"You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Amy grinned.

"Yes," Mark said. "I know it sounds stupid and we have only had two dates. But…"

"…It doesn't matter. We talked a lot this past week in school. Then we got to talk more last night. I think we are good on the communication. I would actually love to be considered your girlfriend. I really like you!"

Mark smiled. "I really like you too."

"Well, what else is there to say?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know."

"I think there isn't anything more to say. But there is one action that needs to be done."

"And what's that?" Mark smiled.

Amy grinned. She stood on her tippy toes, holding onto Mark's shoulders and kissed him lightly on the lips. She then pulled away. She smiled at him. Mark smiled at her.

"Is that a seal to the deal of being boyfriend and girlfriend then?" Mark asked.

"Yes," Amy grinned.

Mark chuckled. "Well, then let's really seal it." He leaned down and kissed Amy this time. This was a real kiss. A nice real first kiss.

Far away AJ Lee saw Mark and Amy. She was at the beach with her boyfriend, Randy Orton. However, she saw Mark and Amy down by the edge of the beach. She saw them kissing. She knew something was up with them. She would tell her good friend, Angelina Love as soon as possible. In fact, she grabbed her cell phone. She took a picture and then sent it to Angelina via text. _I'm at the beach right now and I'm seeing Mark with Amy Helmsley. Thought you should know. ~ AJ_

Mark and Amy smiled after their kiss. He took her hand and then they headed back to where their friends were.

Meanwhile, Maria and Bobby were playing around in the water. They were splashing each other and grabbing onto the other trying to drag that one under the water. Bobby was winning, because he had a hold of Maria.

Maria giggled as Bobby let go of her and she turned to face him. Bobby smiled brightly at her. He grabbed onto her hands and brought her over toward him. Maria smiled stepping over to him. He leaned in kissed her. Maria happily returned the kiss. They stood there for a moment or two. They then pulled away smiling.

Angelina was hanging out with Velvet per usual. The two were at Velvet's house laying by her pool. Angelina's cell phone make noise letting her know she had a text message. Angelina sat up and reached for her phone which was on the little table between her and Velvet. She got to the text message. She saw the picture from AJ. She then read the message.

"What the fuck?!" Angelina said.

"What's wrong?" Velvet asking sitting up and looking at her phone.

"AJ just sent me a text message. It says "I'm at the beach right now and I'm seeing Mark with Amy Helmsley. Thought you should know. ~AJ." There is also a picture. It's a picture of Mark kissing Amy."

Velvet took her friend cell phone and looked at the picture text message herself. "Wait. You have another text. Its another one from AJ. This one say, "I forgot to tell you. I saw them at the mall last too. ~AJ."

"What the fuck?!" Angelina said again. "That bitch has been after him all week. And now this is confirmation that she got him!"

"I agree with you."

"Fuck this shit!" Angelina grunted.

Maria and Bobby ended up walking back up to their friends hand-in-hand. They saw Amy and Mark coming back as well. Maria smiled seeing them hold hands.

"I think it's about time Madi I head out," Austin said.

"I agree," Madison said. "I've had my fill for the beach."

"Yeah, I believe Maria and I should be headed out too," Amy said.

"Yeah, same here," James said. "The three of us are having dinner with our parents and grandparents tonight."

"You aren't coming, Gail?" Maria asked.

"Not tonight, Ria," Gail said. "I'm hanging out with my parents as well. But we can hang out tomorrow if you want."

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Count me in," Amy said.

"Of course," Gail said. "How about you, Madi?"

"Yeah, me too." Madison said.

"Great. We can text each other and make our plans."

Everyone got ready to head home. Madison and Austin said good-bye in the parking lot, heading to Austin's parked car. Bobby and Mark had come together. Amy and Maria had come with James and Maria. The two new couples said good-bye to each other. They each shared a sweet kiss and then headed in their own ways.

"So what happened?" Gail asked as soon as James was driving them out of the parking lot.

"Well, Mark and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now," Amy laughed. "I know that sounds stupid. But we're exclusively dating."

"Whatever works," James said.

"And you, Ria?" Gail asked.

"Just playing around in the water and suddenly a moment with a kiss," Maria said. "We'll talk later, though."

"Of course," Gail said.

Later that evening, Amy, Maria, and James were out to dinner again with their parents and grandparents. Everyone wanted to hear about the first week of school. As well as Maria and Amy's dates and time with Bobby and Mark.

"Next time we all go out to dinner, you must invite Gail, James," Linda said. "I would love to see Mark and Bobby."

"Yes," Marissa said. "Especially with them dating my two nieces." 

"Will do, Mom and Grams," James said.

"Yes," Maria said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Monday morning Bobby and Mark picked Maria and Amy up and took them to school. Getting them was not really out of their way. Mark rode his motorcycle to pick Amy up. She was excited to be riding it to school. She was so excited to get to school because that meant seeing Mark. Maria was the same with Bobby.

Bobby and Maria arrived first of the couples to school. Getting all their belongings needed for school, they went to meet up from with their friends before class. Maria and Bobby both smiled as they held hands. They made no secret that they were a thing now.

Mark and Amy did the exact same thing when they arrived at school. People saw them together in the parking lot. They then saw them walking hand in hand. Some people knew there would be hell to pay when Angelina Love found out about them. They knew Angelina was still pining for Mark, even though, he said they were done. Obviously, because he was now dating someone else.

James was waiting for his friends and cousins as he sat with Gail, Madison, and Austin. He had a huge smile on his face when he saw Maria and Bobby walking up holding hands.

"Hey Bobby and Ria," James said, getting up from the picnic table.

"Hi," Maria said.

"Hey," Bobby said.

"Thank you for getting my cousin here safely," James said to Bobby. He gave Maria a hug.

"No problem," Bobby replied.

"And here comes Amy and Mark," Austin said.

James looked over. He saw Amy and Mark coming.

"Hey Aims," James said.

"Hey," Amy said. She went up to her cousin and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you for getting my cousin here safely, Mark," James said.

"Don't be an ass!" Mark said.

"Oh, you, jackass, Jimmy," Maria said. She play hit him.

"Jesus, Ria," James said.

"Don't be an ass about Mark and Bobby getting me and Aims to school."

"Hey, I worry about you two."

"Yes, well, you should be able to trust your friends," Gail said getting up from the picnic table. "They know how much Aims and Ria mean to James. Bobby and Mark would never intently hurt them."

"Hell no!" Bobby said.

"Yeah, these relationships just started," Mark said. "None of that crap you're thinking of, James."

"Yeah, no."

"Okay, that is the end of that conversation!" Amy said.

"Really!" Maria said.

The bell rang then.

"Let me walk you to class," Bobby said to Maria.

"Thank you," She said. "Bye, everyone. Don't be an ass at lunch, Jimmy!"

"I won't. My apologies, everyone," James said.

"Thank you," Maria said.

"Yes, thank you," Amy said. Both she and Maria gave James a hug. The two then were walked to class by Mark and Bobby.

Everyone again saw Mark and Amy. The two held hands again. The couple kissed each other good-bye before Amy headed into her class and before Mark headed off to his.

Angelina Love was pissed when she saw them and when she heard them together from other people.

"Whore!" Angelina said, confronting Amy after class and the beginning of the lunch hour. Velvet Skye was right by her side.

"Excuse me?!" Amy said as she turned to Angelina. Gail was right by her side.

"Stay away from my man!" She said.

"Mark is no longer your man, Angelina!" Gail intervened. "You cheated on him countless times and he had enough!"

"Butt out, Gail!" Angelina said.

"Actually, you butt out, Angelina!" Amy exclaimed. "I am NOT a whore! Nor am I slut! Whores sleep around for money and sluts sleep around for pleasure. I am neither! You on the other hand would more than likely be considered a slut! Unless guys are paying you and bribing you to have sex with them. Then you would a whore!"

"Burn!" Gail said.

"Shut up, Gail!" Velvet said.

"All of you shut up!" A male voice suddenly said.

Everyone looked over to see Mark standing there as well as James.

"Amy and Gail, you two can speak all you want!" Mark said. "But you, Angelina and your little sidekick, need to shut the hell up! You screwed up time and time again with me. You slept around with other guys and I gave you countless chances! Well, the chances ended weeks ago. I'm with Amy now, so get over it!"

Mark held his hand out of to Amy. She happily gently grabbed onto it. The two both lean in to kiss. The two pulled apart and then walked away. Amy gave an evil grin as she and Mark walked away. Gail and James followed their two friends.

"Bitch!" Angelina muttered.

"Come on, Ang, let's get some lunch," Velvet said.

Angelina nodded her head. She and her bestie then headed towards the cafeteria.

Lunch was a great period for Amy and Maria. They enjoyed _their boyfriends_ , cousin, and friends. Angelina was royally pissed about Mark and Amy throughout lunch. Velvet tried to made her friend feel better as much as she could.

"What the hell happened?" AJ Lee asked as she joined her friends at lunch a little while later.

"Bitch got what she wants," Velvet said.

"Stupid bitch!" Angelina muttered.

AJ shook her head. She looked over. The three could see Amy, Mark, Gail and James. The four were soon joined by Madison, Austin, Bobby, and Maria.

"You know we should get back at Amy," AJ said. Her friends looked at her. "You know show her you don't mess with Angelina Love or any of her friends."

Angelina smirked and Velvet smiled. She looked over at Angelina.

"What did you have in mind?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure if we put our heads together we could come up with something," AJ said.

Velvet looked over at the group of friends. She saw Amy and James both interact with Maria.

"I think I know what to do to not only get back at Amy, but James as well," Velvet commented.

"What?!" Angelina demanded.

"We do something that involves Maria. I know Amy and Maria mean a lot to James. And from what I can tell and hear, Maria means a lot to her older sister. Plus, it is always fun to harass other people's younger siblings."

Angelina laughed.

"You are so bad, Vel," AJ said.

"I know. But let's put our heads together and figure out what we can do to Maria or with Maria to really upset Amy and James.'

"Let's do both: what we can do and with Maria," Angelina suggested.

"Let the plotting commence," Velvet said.

The three friends smirked at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

While Angelina, Velvet, and AJ decided on how they could _humiliate_ Maria, AJ's boyfriend, Randy Orton was bored and decided for the hell of it to play on Google.

Randy was actually over at AJ's house. She was currently on the phone with Angelina. Randy decided to mess around on his laptop. For the hell of it, he decided to Google Maria and Amy's names. AJ was talking about them with Angelina.

 _Maria and Amy Helmsley_ , Randy typed into the search box. He then pressed the enter button on the keyboard. The page quickly changed to a list of links. Randy read each link to see if it was worth clicking on. One link caught his attention and he clicked on it.

 **McMahon-Helmsley Wrestling School**

 _This past spring, famous wrestling school owner Vince McMahon and his son, Shane McMahon made a big decision. The two decided to change the name of their wrestling school from McMahon Wrestling School to McMahon-Helmsley School. This decision was made because Vince and Shane both wanted to invest a forever bidding partnership between them with that of Hunter Helmsley. Helmsley is married to Vince's daughter, Stephanie McMahon._

 _Vince McMahon proposed this new partnership with his son-in-law to his son, because he wished to be in the business with both of his sons. Shane McMahon happily agreed to it._

" _I was happy to agree with my father to form the partnership with my brother-in-law," Shane said. "Hunter has already invested some time in this business of training future wrestlers. He is the head trainer at our wrestling school back east in New York. But with this new partnership me and my father, he will be moving to Los Angeles."_

 _Vince McMahon went on to say: "The main reason I wanted my son-in-law to be part of this partnership was because I wanted his daughters, my granddaughters to have security in perhaps running this wrestling school when both myself and Shane have passed on. Or if Shane wished to retire and my grandson would take over and leave his cousins, my granddaughters with no say."_

 _Shane McMahon has a son named James McMahon. This fall he will be starting his senior year of high school and will celebrate his eighteenth birthday on June 1_ _st_ _. When James was old enough his father let him slowly learn the craft of wrestling. Now almost eighteen, he has trained with many of the classes that have come through the school._

 _I spoke with James and he had this to say: "I love to wrestle. I love to watch the trainees and I loved to work with the trainees. I learn more and more each time I am with a new class or a particular person. I am very excited that my grandpa and dad are forming this partnership with my uncle. My uncle has vested time in my grandpa and dad's wrestling school for many years. This was actually how my uncle met my aunt, my grandpa's daughter and my dad's sister._

" _I would love to run the wrestling school one day, myself. I also know my cousin, Amy Helmsley would love to run the wrestling school someday herself. I think we would make great partners ourselves."_

 _It is not just a partnership for the wrestling school. It is also a billion-dollar partnership. Vince has invested lots of time and money into his wrestling school for a long time. There are a few other McMahon Wrestling Schools over the country. Hunter ran the McMahon Wrestling School back in New York with that of his wife, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley as well as being head trainer. There is also a McMahon Wrestling School in San Antonio, Texas which is ran by Shawn Michaels, who is also an old friend of Hunter._

 _With three wrestling schools in New York, Los Angeles, and San Antonio, the McMahon Wrestling School empire is worth billions of dollars as mentioned before. Many potential trainees apply for each particular class/round of training sessions, which many go on to do great things._

 _But with the wealth, Vince and his wife, Linda have vested money into three trust funds for their three grandchildren, Shane's son, James McMahon and Stephanie's daughters, Amy and Maria Helmsley. They have provided security for their grandchildren. Each will receive their trust funds at age eighteen or if they were to have a child before then. The second option is not on anyone's list._

Randy smirked. _**Each will receive their trust funds at age eighteen or if they were to have a child before then**_ , He thought.

 _I could get me tons of money. I could get myself to go anywhere I want. All I have to do is get one of those Helmsley girls pregnant. Maria is more so the perfect one. She might be in an early relationship with Roode. But I know she has a liking of me. I can see it in her eyes whenever I say hi at school._

Randy smirked.

"I'm sorry about that, baby," AJ said.

"What?" Randy asked, looking over at his girlfriend as he closed his laptop.

"I'm sorry for taking my time away from you to talk with Angie and Vel."

"Oh, it's all right, babe. I was just reading an article online from something stupid I had Googled."

"Was it interesting other than stupid?" 

"Yes, it was. Very interesting."

"Good," AJ said. "Now how about we get back to this Spanish homework?"

"Yes, let's get this shit done, because I hate the subject," Randy said.

"Well, you have your girlfriend here to help you. And she loves this subject, so she will make sure you understand every word and phrase."

"Thanks, babe." He leaned forward and kissed her.

"You're welcome."

Amy sat at the dining room table doing her homework. Mark was right next her doing his own homework. At least Amy thought.

"Aims?" Mark asked.

"Yeah?" She asked looking up from her math homework.

"I know your grandfather and James's dad run their wrestling school. And I know James has an interest in it. But didn't you and your family move out here because your grandfather and uncle wanted to have a formal partnership with your dad?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was just looking at the website and I saw an article that talked about the partnership deal. James is mentioned in the article and he said he would love to be a partner with you one day."

"Yeah. I have an interest in being a partner with James for the wrestling school. Maria and I know how to wrestle ourselves. Our dad taught us. Some of it was more for self-defense. But I want to do all the training! My dad has trained me. My mom does not like that."

"That's awesome. I have actually trained with James. But since you and I met, we have never talked about it."

"That's very true," Amy said. "I actually want to go to college and get a business degree. I know I have learned from my mom and the rest of my family. But I want to really know through coursework. I have been looking at colleges. But nothing is set in stone."

"I would love to have my own mechanic shop and open a restaurant/bar," Mark said.

"That's excellent. Would you want to go college? I know you would need some formal mechanic training. How does that work?"

"Some vocational training. I have worked on my trunk and my bike alongside my dad. He's mechanic."

"That's good. So those are our plans, huh?"

"Yep," Mark smiled.

"Yay. Now we can work together to achieve those," Amy said.

"Sounds great."

Amy smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day at school, when Maria and Madison entered their second period class, English, they were surprised to find a different teacher. Everyone in the class was.

"All right, please, settle down, everyone, and take your seats," The teacher said once the bell had rung.

Everyone sat down in their seats and looked to the front of the class.

"I'm Ms. Johnson," The teacher said. "Mrs. Peacock's husband had a heart attack yesterday evening."

"Oh, my," Maria said.

"Yes," Ms. Johnson said. "I'm filling in for her, right now. I do not know how long that will be. But the good news is, it is only the second week of school. I want to get to know all of you right now. So I am going to take attendance. And then tell me about yourself. Your age, a favorite class, favorite foods, favorite movies and/or TV shows, friends, family, a boyfriend or girlfriend, perhaps. I am a hopeless romantic. So please tell me anything."

She moved over to her desk and grabbed onto the class roster she had. "Please stand up and talk as well." She read off the first name.

Maria sat happily listening to all her classmates talk.

"All right, Maria Helmsley," Ms. Johnson read off.

Maria smiled. She stood up. "Hi."

"Hi," Ms. Johnson said. She took a close look at Maria. _Is this Hunter's daughter?_ "Hi Maria. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, everyone already knows that I moved here over the summer from New York," Maria said.

"What brought you here from New York?"

"My family. My parents, sister, and I moved out here, because my mom's father and brother wanted to go full on in the family business with my dad. My grandpa is Vince McMahon and my uncle is Shane McMahon."

"Is your mom Stephanie McMahon?" Ms. Johnson asked.

"Yes. Have you heard of my family?"

"You could say that. I actually went to high school with your parents. And your uncle and aunt."

"That's cool."

"Small world," Ms. Johnson said. "Tell me more about yourself, though, Maria."

"Well, I am sixteen. My sister is Amy. She's a senior and seventeen. Madison over here is my best friend," Maria said, placing her hand on Madison's shoulder. Madison smiled at Ms. Johnson.

"We'll get to you soon, Madison. I'm sure," Ms. Johnson said with a grin.

"Not until the R's," Madison said.

"Okay. Continue, Maria." 

"Okay, I also have a boyfriend, Bobby Roode. And that's all I want to say really," Maria said.

"Well, we'll get to know each other better. Tell your parents and your family Dawn Marie Johnson says hi."

"I sure will."

"Go head and sit back down, sweetheart." Ms. Johnson read off the next name grinning.

Maria smiled herself. She thought it was so awesome that Ms. Johnson went to high school with her parents and Uncle Shane and Aunt Marissa.

Later that day at lunch, Maria told Amy about Ms. Johnson.

"Oh, my God, that is awesome," Amy said.

"Who is this?" James asked.

"Dawn Marie Johnson," Maria said.

James laughed. "Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Hunter never told you about her?"

"Why would they tell us about her?" Amy asked.

"Mom and Dad have told me about her. Uncle Hunter dated her for a few years before he started dating your mom. It was very bad."

"Why was it bad?" Maria asked.

"Well, apparently, Dawn Marie ended up cheating on Uncle Hunter. He was furious. Like Mark was with Angelina."

"Can you blame a guy for being furious for his girlfriend cheating on him?" Mark asked. "A girl is furious too when her boyfriend cheats on her."

"Yes," Gail said.

"But anyway," James continued. "Uncle Hunter broke up with her and that was when he and Aunt Stephanie really started talking. Then started dating. She flipped out about that. She caused a huge scene at school one day. She actually got into a fight with your mom. She didn't fight back. There were a lot of witnesses and they were all in defense of your mom. Dawn Marie got expelled from school because of the fight. It was just bad."

"She was that girl?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, Mom told us about her getting into a fight with a girl in high school and she got expelled because it was really bad. But she never said who," Maria said.

"Probably with good reason."

"And now she's probably laughing that I am in her class."

"Wouldn't be surprised either," Amy said.

James shrugged.

After school later that day, Maria happily walked to the parking lot to meet Bobby for him to take her home.

"Hey Maria," A male voice said.

Maria turned at the sound of her name. She saw Randy Orton.

"Hi Randy. How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you? Did you have a good day?"

"I had a great day. I love school."

"That's good. I get through just to get through it," Randy smiled. "But I am a good student."

"Are you going to college next year?"

"Maybe. Not one hundred percent sure. I might take a year off. I might go to community college first. I don't know. How about you? College in two years?"

"Yes. I have an interest in something in the medical field. I am really good at math and science. Maybe nursing."

"Oh, that's a great career choice. My mom is a nurse herself."

"That's awesome!" Maria said.

"Maybe we could get together sometime and you could talk to her about it. She could give you the path you need to go down to be a nurse," Randy said.

"That would be so cool."

"Here, give me your number."

"Sure." Maria told him her cell phone number.

"I'll text you later or something."

"Awesome. You are so sweet. I better go. Bobby is waiting for me."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I need to meet AJ."

"Oh, well, you go. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Randy said.

"Bye," Maria said, walking away.

Randy smirked. _Yes, we'll make arrangements for you to meet my mom and talk. Then you and I can talk more and stuff. I will have you, sweetheart too._

"Hello one or both of my daughters," Stephanie shouted from the living room when she heard the front door open and close.

"Hi Mom," Maria shouted back. She went into the living room. She saw her mom stretched out of the sofa reading a book. "You would more than likely know Amy would be home from Mark's motorcycle."

"Very true," Stephanie laughed. She got up from the sofa. She hugged and kissed her youngest. "How was school?"

"Very interesting," Maria replied. "We have a new teacher."

"Oh, why?" 

"Mrs. Peacock's husband had a heart attack yesterday."

"Oh, dear," Stephanie said.

"But you'll find this very interesting," Maria replied. "The teacher is Dawn Marie Johnson."

"Dawn Marie Johnson?!"

"Yes. James told me and Amy about her dad, you, and her."

"Yes, that was not a good situation," Stephanie said. "Your father and I did not give you the full details about that situation because of how bad it was. We never heard from Dawn Marie after she was expelled."

"That's really crazy. Why do girls freak out when a guy is with someone new about she had cheated on him? Mark's ex did that yesterday with Amy."

"Yes, Amy told me about it. I do not know why, sweetheart. There is just temptation. But I had never loved anyone other than your father. Even the few times we had broken up in college. I dated a few guys the times we were apart. But not very long, because I missed your father. Those times we were apart we just needed some time to cool off and find ourselves. But we belonged together."

Maria smiled. "I'm glad it all worked out."

"If not, you and Amy might not be here."

"True."

"But I am glad it all worked out! Because I love my girls very much!"

"I love you too, Mommy," Maria said, hugging Stephanie.

"I love you forever, beautiful."

Later that evening at dinner, Hunter and Stephanie told their girls the full story about the Dawn Marie situation.

"It was the same thing between me and Dawn that was with Mark and his ex-girlfriend," Hunter said. "I was on and off with her. But she convinced him every time she wouldn't do it again. I was done. Then I was talking with your mom about everything going on, because she was being sweet. She said I deserved better and I did. And I got her."

"You were together two years, Dad?" Amy asked.

"Freshman and sophomore year of high school. I was done mid-semester junior year."

"Dawn confronted us one day just yelling and screaming," Stephanie said. "She called me names and everything. She then attacked me. School security and a few teachers heard the commotion and came over. I didn't fight back. Your dad grabbed at her and she was yelling still, cursing. School security and the teachers asked what happened. Dawn kept on yelling, ignoring them. Kids around us said what happened.

"Dawn, your father, and I ended up in the office. Your father and I explained what happened. Dawn told her side. All three of us ended up in the principal's office together. Dawn still wanted at me. She was expelled, because she was cursing and everything at him."

"What did Grandma and Grandpa think about this?" Maria asked.

"They were very shocked. Uncle Shane and Aunt Marissa couldn't believe she had snapped like that."

"I couldn't believe it either," Hunter said. "That was crazy as hell. I haven't thought about it in a long while either."

"Same here," Stephanie said. "I hope you don't have any problems with her."

"Same here now," Maria said. "But we'll see."

"If there are any problems. You go straight to a school administrator, okay?" Hunter said.

"I will, Daddy. I won't talk about anyone. I'll just go to class and do the work."

"Good girl."

"But something else interesting happened today," Maria said.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"A guy at school, Randy Orton, and I were talking about school. I told him I was thinking about becoming a nurse. He told me his mom is one and that we should get together so I can talk to her. I got his number to do it. He has a girlfriend so I have no plans on getting with him in any way."

"Hopefully, she won't go crazy," Amy said. "He's dating one of Angelina's friends."

Maria shrugged.

"That's nice, though," Amy said.

"It is," Stephanie said.

"Maybe you could come with me, Amy for that," Maria suggested. "That way it isn't bad, you know. Hopefully."

"Sure, sure. I love science as much as you do too, hun. But I prefer business as a career choice," Amy said.

"That's my girl," Stephanie said.

Everyone laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day at school in second period, Ms. Johnson called the class to order.

"I have heard more about Mrs. Peacock's husband," She said. "He is doing well. But he is going to have a long recovery. Mrs. Peacock is going to be out for the next few weeks. But we will follow her lesson plan. So who's ready to read _The Crucible_?" She held up a book.

"What is that about?" A male student asked.

"It is a play by Arthur Miller about the Salem Witch Trials," Ms. Johnson replied. "Can I get a volunteer or two to help me pass out the books?"

Maria raised her hand. She always volunteered for things. Another girl raised her hand too.

"Come on up, girls," Ms. Johnson said.

Maria and the other girl got up. They walked to the front of the class.

"Please pass out the books as well as these few papers," Ms. Johnson said.

Maria grabbed the books while the other girl grabbed the papers. Maria went from desk to desk passing out the books. The other girl counted out a number of copies of each paper and went from row to row. The papers were passed back.

Ms. Johnson wrote a few things on the board.

Once all the books were passed out, Maria sat back down. She looked at the papers. One was a packet. It was a listen of questions for each act of the play. Another one was a list of characters and a description of each.

"All right," Ms. Johnson said, getting the class's attention. Maria looked up. "These are characters in this play. The main ones are here," She pointed to one side of a column of names. "And the ones here are secondary characters. One of the papers passed out to you lists all the characters as well. And there is a brief description of who they are. There is also a packet. There is a list of questions that will need to be answered for each act and scenes as we read and you read. Let's go over who the characters are."

Maria followed along as Ms. Johnson read off.

A half hour later the bell rang.

"All right, everyone. Read the first pages listed on the reading list. We'll read together and talk tomorrow," Ms. Johnson said. "Have a good rest of the day and a great evening."

Maria packed up her stuff.

"Maria, can I see you just for a moment?" Ms. Johnson asked.

"Sure," Maria said. She looked at Madison.

"I'll wait outside for you," Madison replied.

Maria nodded her head. She gathered the rest of her stuff and walked up to the front of class where Ms. Johnson stood.

"I'm pretty sure your parents told you about my nasty freak out back in high school," Ms. Johnson said.

"They did," Maria said.

"That was very bad. After I was expelled I ended up in therapy for it. We actually discovered I am bipolar. I have been on medication for it since then. Tell your parents I deeply apologize for it. And I am happy that they got married and had a beautiful daughter."

Maria smiled. "Thank you. I'll tell them."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Now go. I don't want you to be late to your next class." 

"Thank you. See you tomorrow." Maria smiled and walked out of the classroom.

Dawn Marie smiled as Maria left. It was true what she said to Maria. But she was really not sorry about her freak out and attack on Stephanie. They could think she was.

Maria told Madison about what Ms. Johnson said as they walked to their next class.

"Wow. That is bold of her to tell you that," Madison said. "But nice of her to say and apologize."

"Yes. I like her," Maria admitted.

"I do too. I am looking forward to reading _The Crucible_ too."

"As am I. I am into witches and stuff like that."

"Have you ever watched Charmed?" Madison asked.

"Yes, I love that show."

"As do I. Who is your favorite guy Phoebe dated: Cole or Coop?"

"Cole!" Maria answered. "I also love Piper and Leo so much! That is a relationship that went through hell and back a few times."

"Oh, yes. Do you want to do our _Crucible_ homework?"

"Sure."

"Great. You can come over to my house after school."

"Sounds great," Maria said.

Madison smiled.

Again that day after school, Maria ran into Randy Orton.

"Hey Maria," He said.

"Hey, hi," She replied with a bright smile.

"So I talked to my mom. She said she would love to talk with you about becoming a nurse. She said she could even arrange for you to shadow her. She just would need to clear it with her boss."

"Of course. Where does she work as a nurse?"

"At the hospital, neonatal unit."

"With newborns?!"

"Yes."

"That's exactly what I want to be, a neonatal nurse. Or even a pediatric nurse."

"Great. We'll again talk to make the arrangements."

"Great. I have to go."

"Bye," Randy said.

"Bye," Maria said. She hurried off to meet Madison.

Randy smirked.

"Yay, I can get a quick hug and kiss from you," Bobby said when Maria came to the parking lot a few minutes later.

"Yay, indeed," Maria said.

Bobby grinned. He kissed his girlfriend and then gave her a big hug. "Have fun with Madi."

"I definitely will. I'll text you later," Maria said.

"Sounds good."

Maria smiled. She headed over to Madison's car.

So for that afternoon Maria and Madison did their English homework together. They did their assigned reading with each one picking a few characters for them to read lines in the play. After reading, they then answered the questions for that assigned reading.

"I'm home," Maria called as she walked through the front door. It was about 5 o'clock.

"Hey sweetie," Stephanie called from living room.

Maria smiled. She went into the living room. She saw not only her mom sitting on the sofa, but also her dad.

"Hi," She said, walking over to them and hugging them.

"Hello my beautiful little girl," Hunter said.

"Hi."

"How was school, hun?" Stephanie asked.

"It was great," Maria said, sitting down on the love seat, which was to the left of her parents on the sofa.

"Did you get your homework done with Madison?"

"Yes, I did."

"What was the assignment?" Hunter asked.

"Reading for the play _The Crucible_ and then answering some questions for that particular reading."

"You got it all done?" 

"Yeah. We each picked a few characters to read for in the play. It went faster. Then answering the questions was each."

"Good," Hunter said.

"Ms. Johnson also said something to me after class."

Hunter and Stephanie looked at each other. "What did she say?" Stephanie asked looking back at her youngest daughter.

"She told me that after she was expelled she ended up in therapy. She said she was diagnosed with bipolar and ended up on medication because of it."

Stephanie looked at Hunter. He nodded his head at her.

"That is a good explanation maybe," Hunter said.

Stephanie nodded her head. She looked over at Maria.

"She said she is also sorry for what happened," Maria said.

"Well, tell her thank you and we hope we can put the past in the past. But also not to focus on that so much, but as to teach you," Stephanie said.

"I sure will. I think she is a great teacher. She did great presenting the information and material for The Crucible to us."

"Well, Dawn was a smart girl in all honesty," Hunter commented.

"I agree," Stephanie added. "She was a great student."

"And one of her dream careers was to be a teacher."

"Yes, it's very nice she is where she wants to be. Tell her we are happy for her with that and that she also got the helped she needed.

"Oh, yeah, I will," Maria said. "I think she would appreciate it. She seems like she really is sorry about what happened."

"Well, tell her whatever you want, sweetheart," Hunter said.

"I will. I'm going to go up-stairs."

"Do you have any more homework other than English?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes," Maria commented. "Math and science. I did some of the math at Madi's. But I'll finish and the science now or maybe later."

"Well, I'm going to get a start on dinner," Stephanie said. "If you want to help me with that or come talk to me some more, please do, sweets."

"Yeah, I'd love to help with dinner. Is Amy home?"

"She's up-stairs doing her homework. Mark brought her home and then she did some swimming before hitting the books," Stephanie said.

"Okay," Maria said. "I'm going to go put my stuff in my room, say to her and then I'll come help if you need it, Mom."

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be back."

The next day before the start of English class, Maria went up to Ms. Johnson and told her about her parents.

"Tell them thank you as they have with me," Ms. Johnson smiled.

"I will."

"Did you get your homework done last night?" 

"Yes. Madison and I did it together. It was very fun and enjoyable."

"Great. I hope you two will volunteer to read for one of the characters as well."

"I sure will."

"Good," Ms. Johnson said.

Maria smiled. She headed over to her seat next to Madison.

Dawn Marie smiled as the bell rang.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few days later, it was Thursday and tomorrow, Friday, it would be the end of the second week of school. Maria enjoyed English the rest of that week. She enjoyed reading _The Crucible_ and doing the work for it. However, after school that day, Randy stopped Maria again.

"Before you shadow my mom at the hospital," He said. "She would like to meet you and talk to you."

"Sure. Whenever is fine," Maria replied.

"How about tomorrow evening? She's working a morning shift."

"Sure. Just give me a time and your address so I know how to get there."

"Yes, I'll text you."

"Great. Thanks," Maria said. "See you tomorrow then."

"See ya," Randy said.

Maria smiled and then walked away.

"Oh, wait!" Maria said, quickly turning around.

"Yeah," Randy replied, turning back to her as well.

"Amy wants to come with me when I meet your mom."

"Sure. That's fine. She probably just wants to make sure you're okay there."

"Yes, very protective older sister."

"I know how that goes. I'm a protective older brother. I have younger sister and brother. My younger sister is in 8th grade. She'll be in high school next year while I'll be somewhere."

"That's cool. I'm sure AJ will look out for her next year."

"More than likely," Randy replied. "But yes, bring Amy along if you like."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow," Maria said, walking away.

"Bye," Randy said. He smirked as he went his own way. _I'll get you right where I want you soon!_ He thought.

Maria headed to her locker. She put away the books she didn't need and grabbed the books and notebooks she needed for homework. She then headed to the parking lot where Bobby was waiting for her to take her home.

As Maria approached Bobby's car, she saw him talking to a few people. They were three guys, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose. But there were also two girls, Sasha Banks and Natalya Neidhart, but she went by Nattie.

"Hey Bobby," Maria said as she got closer.

Bobby turned to his girlfriend with a smile. "Hey babe," He said.

"Hi," Maria smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

Bobby smiled. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Hi everyone," Maria said.

"Hey," Seth, Roman, and Dean said.

"Hi," Sasha and Nattie said.

"How is everyone?" Maria asked.

"Good," Everyone replied.

"How are you since History?" Sasha asked with a laugh.

Maria laughed too. Sasha was a junior like her. Seth, Roman, Nattie, and Dean were seniors like Bobby, James, and Amy.

"Just great. And you?" Maria replied.

"Happy to be with my boyfriend," Sasha replied. She quickly wrapped her arms around Seth's lower body.

"And I'm happy to be with my girlfriend," Seth replied, wrapping his arm around her.

Maria grinned as the couple gave each other a quick kiss.

"We're just waiting on my girlfriend," Dean said. "Well, I'm waiting on her."

"Yeah, the rest of us were hanging out with him until she gets here," Roman added.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Maria asked.

"Alexa Bliss," Dean replied.

"I have P.E. with her. I like her." 

"Good. Not a lot of people do."

"You're telling me," Nattie added. "Everyone is like: how can you be friends with her? She's a bitch!"

"She's like Angelina Love and Velvet Sky, you could say," I said.

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much," Dean said. "But she doesn't like them or AJ Lee."

"Does anyone really like those three?" Roman asked.

"Davey Richards does," Bobby commented.

"Randy Orton likes AJ," Sasha commented.

"Well, they're both dumbasses so they're a match made in heaven," Seth added.

"I don't think Randy is all bad," Maria said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Well, when I talk to him he isn't. I am actually going to his house tomorrow."

"Wait, what?!" Bobby said, unwrapping his arm around his girlfriend and moved back to look at her. "What the fuck for?!"

"Well, his mom is a nurse," Maria began. "And I would like to meet with her and talk to her about the path I need to take to become a nurse myself. Plus, I am going to shadow her at the hospital."

"That's a good reason," Nattie commented.

"I agree," Sasha replied.

Seth, Roman, and Dean didn't say anything. They all looked at Bobby, who looked back at them.

"Amy's going to go with me," Maria said. "I told her and my parents about this earlier this week. My big sister was worried for me."

The guys didn't say anything still.

"Hey, sorry," A female voice said.

"Hey, baby," Dean said.

Maria turned. She saw Alexa Bliss approaching. The blonde smiled brightly. Dean walked over to her. Alexa grinned as he grabbed onto her and quickly kissed her.

"All right, since Alexa is here now, we can go," Seth said.

"Yes, please," Sasha said. "I want to take a nap before I do homework."

"You sure you want to take a nap?" Seth asked with a smirk and wink.

Everyone laughed as Sasha playfully hit him.

"Tomorrow," Sasha replied, kissing Seth.

"Good-bye, everyone," Dean said. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked by everyone with his arm around Alexa.

"Hi. Bye," Alexa said with a laugh. She saw Maria. "Ria," She said with a bright smile and waving.

"Bye," Maria laughed, waving.

"Bye, you two," Roman said.

The rest of the group said their good-byes. Roman with Nattie and Seth with Sasha walked away.

"Come on," Bobby said.

Maria walked over to the passenger's side of Bobby's car. She opened the door and climbed inside.

Bobby was quiet as he got into the car himself. He turned on the car. He quickly turned the A/C on. He closed his door and put his seatbelt on. He looked over at Maria, making sure her seatbelt was on. He then put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking space. He quickly put the car in drive once he was out. He then made his way out of the school parking lot and onto the main road.

"Can I turn the radio on?" Maria asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Bobby replied with an annoyed tone.

Maria turned the radio on. She selected one of the stations Bobby had programmed into his choices for radio stations.

The two rode in silence for a minute or two before Maria broke the silence again.

"Okay," She said. "Why is it such a big deal for me to go over to Randy's house?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and I don't like Orton!" Bobby snapped. "He has a reputation like fucking Angelina. He just finally settled in with AJ. He knows he'll get whatever he wants from her compared to some of the other girls she's dated since freshmen year. You are fresh meat to him."

"Well, he's not going to get anything from me, Bobby!" Maria exclaimed. "You know I am a virgin! And I just want to talk to his mom!"

"Whatever!" Bobby snapped again.

Maria shook her head.

The two rode in silence the rest of the car ride to Maria's. Once Bobby pulled into the driveway, he put the car in park.

Maria quickly unbuckled her seat belt. She opened the door. She climbed out and grabbed her stuff. "Thank you for the ride home," She said. She then slammed the door shut and made her way to the front door.

Bobby shook his head. He quickly put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

Maria was not happy as she walked into the house. She quickly headed up-stairs to her room. She didn't want to be bothered by her parents.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Maria reached the second floor and walked through the hallway, she saw Amy's bedroom door was open. She heard the laughter of two people. She peeked inside. She saw both Amy and Gail.

"Good," Maria whispered.

Amy and Gail laughed. The two saw someone approach the doorway. They looked over.

"Hey, hun," Amy replied with a bright smile, seeing her sister.

"Hey, Ria," Gail said with her own smile.

"Hi," Maria said.

"Uh-oh," Amy said. "I know that tone. What's wrong?"

"Bobby and I got into a fight!"

"Oh, no," Gail said.

"Come sit and talk," Amy said.

Maria walked into her sister's room. She sat down on the floor with both her sister and sister's friend/cousin's girlfriend.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"I told Bobby about going to Randy's house to meet his mom so I could shadow her at the hospital. He was not happy at all!" Maria said.

"Why do you want to shadow his mom at the hospital?" Gail asked.

"His mom's a nurse. I want to be a nurse. And I would love to shadow her, because she is in the neo-natal unit of the hospital. I want to be a neo-natal or a pediatric nurse."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense."

"It does," Amy said.

"Yes, and Randy's mom wants to meet me first, you know," Maria added. "Bobby got pissed about it because I am his girlfriend and Randy has his reputation. He thinks Randy is going to get something from me, but he won't!"

"I get where Bobby is coming from," Amy said.

"Me too," Gail said. "If I can have an opinion."

"Yeah, that's fine, Gail," Maria said. "But when I mentioned going to Randy's house to Amy and my parents, I told Amy to come with me if she would feel better about it and she said she would. I also said that to Bobby. Of course, we were talking with Seth Rollins, Sasha Banks, Roman Reigns, Nattie Neidhart, and Dean Ambrose. But then again nobody there said anything either. Alexa Bliss was coming and they were all waiting for her.

"Bobby was pissed as we were leaving school and he was driving me home. I broke the silence by asking about it. He snapped at me with Randy and his reputation with girls."

"I said I would happily go too," Amy said.

"Well, you just say that to Bobby then, Aims," Gail said. "Both of you. You tell Bobby that all Maria wants to do is shadow his mom at the hospital. She is in the same line of work you want to do. You just want to witness firsthand how it all goes and talk to someone who went down that path. You can talk to others as well. But it is good to have a variety of opinions. It is important for a research paper!"

Maria laughed with both Amy and Gail.

"I'll do that," Maria said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Gail replied.

"And I will be there with you to talk to Bobby," Amy said.

"Thanks," Maria said. She moved toward her sister and hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Maria," Amy replied, quickly wrapping her arms around her sister, hugging her.

Maria squeezed her tightly.

James had dropped both Amy and Gail off at his aunt and uncle's after school and then he went to the wrestling school to spend time with his dad, uncle, and grandpa. The three men were talking business and other stuff. And they also wanted to spend some time with James. He was all for it. However, James ended up getting a call from Bobby.

The call from Bobby was him telling James about his fight with Maria. James completely understood where his friend was coming from.

"Don't worry about it, Bobby," James said. "I'll ask them about it."

"Thanks," Bobby replied. "I thought it was a good idea for me to tell you. That way you don't suddenly come back at me, really pissed off."

"No, I'm on your side! You and I have dealt with Randy and his crap since his freshmen year. Maria barely knows him. She only knows what she has heard. But we know the girls he has made his move on."

"Well, thanks, James."

"No problem. I have to go, though. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later," Bobby said.

"Bye," James replied.

An hour later, James left the wrestling school and headed to his aunt and uncle's. He had dropped both Amy and Gail off there after school before he headed to the wrestling to spend time with his grandfather, dad, and uncle. Then he planned to go back there afterward to spend time with his cousins and girlfriend. He was going to talk to Maria about the Randy thing.

"Hello," James shouted as he opened the front door to his aunt and uncle's.

"Jimmy," Stephanie shouted.

James smiled. He closed the door behind him. He saw his aunt come out of the living room and into the foyer.

"Hi," Stephanie said.

"Hey, Aunt Steph," He replied, walking over to her and hugging her.

"How was time at the school?"

"It was good. I love going there. I am glad Uncle Hunter is there too now."

"Me too," Stephanie said. "I hated moving a little, because of your cousins. But it is nice. And they are happy it seems since we've moved."

"I'd say so, yes. But I need to talk to them, actually," James commented.

"Is everything okay?"

"Maria hasn't talked to you about anything?"

"No. What's going on?"

"It's with her and Bobby. They had a fight. But I am letting her tell you about it."

"Well, you tell her to come talk to me about it, because I want to know."

"You got it."

James headed up-stairs to Amy's room where he found her, Gail, and Maria.

"Hey, ladies," He said.

"Hey, James," Amy said.

"Hi honey," Gail said, getting up from the floor and going over to him to kiss him.

"Hi James," Maria said. She got up from the floor and grabbed onto her stuff. "I'm going to go do my homework."

"Can we talk, Ria?" James asked.

"Nope," Maria said. She quickly headed from Amy's room and to her own. She slammed the door.

James sighed. "I guess she told you two about her fight with Bobby."

"She did," Amy said.

"So, you understand right?"

"What's the big deal, Jimmy?" Gail asked. "All she wants to do is meet Orton's mom to shadow her and such. Plus Amy is going to go with her."

"Does the name Stacy Keibler mean anything to you, Gail?!" James snapped.

"Oh!" Gail replied. "Right!"

"Who the hell is Stacy Keibler?" Amy asked.

"Orton's ex-girlfriend."

"So?"

"He raped her!" James exclaimed.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, last year Randy was cheating on Stacy with AJ Lee. She confronted him about it. He got pissed. He got very violent with her and raped her. It was bad. She had the bruises and stuff to prove it too. He was never violent with her before it," James said.

"Or at least that we knew about," Gail said.

"My God," Amy said.

"Yeah," Gail said. "He lost his best friend over it too."

"Who was that?"

"John Cena."

"John Cena as in Trish Stratus's boyfriend?!"

"Yeah," James said. "Stacy was Trish's best friend. And John seeing the bruising and injuries himself on Stacy was an end straw. Those two with that of Dave Batista were the Three Musketeers." 

"Torrie Wilson's boyfriend?!"

"Yep," Gail said.

"That explains Trish and Torrie hating Orton so much. What happened to Stacy?"

"She graduated last year with Dave," James commented.

"But you have nothing to worry about with that, James," Amy said. "I'm going to go with her to Orton's house to meet his mom, so there are no worries."

James nodded his head. "If he's telling the truth that is with meeting his mom. He could have something planned. What if he wanted to get something out of her?"

"I don't know," Amy shrugged. "I'll go with her still. But we'll mention this thing with his ex to her too. Just for her to know."

"But what if she were to ask Orton about it herself?" Gail questioned.

Amy and James looked at each other.

"That might not go over to well," James said.

"But we can't keep her in the dark about it either," Amy said.

"We'll just have to tell her," Gail said. "She knows James wouldn't be lying."

"No."

"No, I would never lie to my cousin about something as serious as this," James said.

"We'll let her know."

James nodded his head.

"Just not right now. Let her do her homework."

Maria sat in her room doing her homework. She loved school. She loved her new school as well. She loved all the new friends she had made. She loved all her classes. She loved all her teachers, especially Ms. Johnson. She loved talking to her about stuff.

Maria was working on her chemistry homework. It was a hard subject for her, but she took her time working on it. But as she did her homework, she couldn't help but think about Bobby. She sighed. She quickly reached for her phone.

Bobby sighed as he was at home. He was trying to do his homework, but it was no use. All he could think about was Maria. However, his cell phone began to ring. He reached for it, looking to see who was calling. It was Maria. He quickly answered.

"Hey."

"Hi," Maria replied.

"Can we talk, please?"

"That's why I'm calling. Calling to apologize."

"I'm sorry too, Ria," Bobby replied. "Very sorry. I just worry about you with Orton."

"I'm just going to meet with his mom. And Amy is going to go with me. I promise you that," Maria said.

"I know. But I want you to know something about him."

"What?"

"He raped his girlfriend last year!"

"Are you serious?!" Maria replied.

"Yes," Bobby replied. "He was cheating on her with AJ. She confronted him about it. He got angry with her about it. He got violent and he raped her. There was evidence of the attack too. Bruises and all that. He had some marks himself from her trying to fight him off."

"What happened with it? Who was his girlfriend?"

"Orton got in trouble at school for it. He was suspended for a little bit. Criminal charges were filed against him. But Stacy later dropped them, because she didn't want to deal with it. Oh, her name is Stacy Keibler."

"My God," Maria replied. "Now I know why you are worried. Why everyone is worried."

"Yes, we don't want anything to happen to you. If it would, baby," Bobby commented.

Maria smiled. "I appreciate the concern, Robert! But I just want to talk with his mom. And Amy will go to his house with me. We can have Mark and James stakeout the house too if need be."

Bobby laughed.

"And you!"

Bobby laughed again. "That won't be necessary."

"I can handle my own against him too. My dad, uncle, and James have taught me self-defense maneuvers. I'm pretty good with it."

"I bet."

Maria laughed.

Bobby did too.

"So, are we good, Bobby?"

"We're great, Maria," Bobby replied. "Can I take you to school tomorrow?"

"You sure can. I have to go. I want to finish my chem homework."

"You go do that. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."


End file.
